


Dungeons & Dragons & Duel Monsters

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Additional characters will be added as they appear, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, just friends hangin out and playin dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Somehow, Dennis managed to convince all four Sakaki brothers to participate in his Dungeons and Dragons campaign. He's starting to wonder if he should be regretting it.





	Dungeons & Dragons & Duel Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! my first ygo fic here.. a few notes about this au:  
> -Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are fraternal quadruplets   
> -They're adopted by Yoko & Yusho  
> -Yuboys are all 16 and so is Dennis  
> -Dennis' moms are extremely minor characters I just want everyone to know that someone is supervising him  
> -Yuri's in the middle of a big dragon phase and that's the only reason he agreed to come  
> -There's pretty much 0 canon plot in this (no real solid vision or action duels or zarc) its just arc-v characters gettin together to play Dungeons and Dragons
> 
> this first chapter is just establishing the au and the boys' characters and after that will be the real dnd stuff... also if ur not a fan of dnd or u find it boring this might not be the fic for u but i still appreciate u stopping by <3

“Have fun boys!” Yoko called out as she shifted the car into reverse. “I’ll be back to pick you up at 8:30! Love you!” With that, she drove off, leaving the four Sakaki boys in front of the door of the Mackfield house.

The brothers, identical in facial structure only, silently deliberated as to who would be the one to ring the doorbell. In the end, Yuya took charge and did it himself, shooting a small glare at his brothers. While they waited on the porch, Yuri spoke up.

“Why are we doing this again?” The purple haired boy asked to no one in particular. Yuya was quick to jump in. “You better leave that bad attitude out here! Dennis promised this would be fun. Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt and try to enjoy ourselves, okay?”

Any potential grumbling from Yuri was cut off by the door swinging open. The four boys were greeted and welcomed in by Mrs. Mackfield - there were, of course, two Mrs. Mackfields, but the boys never felt comfortable calling either by their first names, and simply referred to both as Mrs. Mackfield. She directed them towards the basement, where Dennis was setting up. Minding their manners, the boys thanked her for her hospitality and headed downstairs.

They found Dennis at a large table, furiously scratching notes into a journal. Papers were strewn all over his corner of the table with no discernible system of organization. He looked up from his work as the four finished descending the stairs, and gave them each a beaming smile.

“Hey guys! I’m so glad you agreed to come - I’ve never done this before, but as you can see-“ he gestured to the various pages of notes and references around him, “-I’ve been taking tons of notes. And I think it’s gonna be pretty cool.” Dennis was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation.

“Did you guys bring the uh- did you make your characters?” he asked as he fumbled around for a specific paper. Yuya opened the folder he had with him and passed out the semi-completed character sheets to his brothers. He turned to Dennis to respond.

“Yeah! We wrote up the basic stuff and all that… should we share?” None of the brothers had been privy to creation of the other’s characters. They had decided to keep them secret until the first session. Dennis looked at Yuya and gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright… My character is a human bard. His name is- well, he goes by a nickname. His nickname is Odd-Eyes, because one of his eyes is red, and the other is green. He’s really big on the entertainment part of his performances, and he likes to put a little magic into them to really spice ‘em up.” Yuya paused for a moment, “That’s… all I have so far,” he said, a little embarrassed.

“That’s great, Yuya! I think he sounds really neat, I can’t wait to see how you play him out.” Dennis looked around the room curiously. “Who’s next?”

“Uh, I’ll go,” Yuto said, shuffling his papers around listlessly. “My character is an aasimar fighter. Their name is Phantom and uh… Their priority is protecting the weak and their friends.” He paused, looking pointedly down at the paper. “I also wrote up a lot of back story, but you probably don’t need that right now, so…” He nudged Yugo in the side. “You go next.”

“My character is an elf ranger. She-“ “Really? You’re playing a girl?” Yuri wasted no time interrupting his brother. Yugo gave him an indignant look.

“Seriously, Yuri? You had no problem with Yuto’s character being nonbinary, why d’ya gotta be weird about this?” “I guess you just surprised me is all.” “Tch. Whatever. Just don’t interrupt me again.”

“As I was saying, she’s an elf ranger. Her name is Faeyra, but everyone calls her ‘Bones’, ‘cause she’s a gambler. She’s kinda hotheaded, but she’s got a good heart. And she’s probably like, ten times cooler than Yuri’s character-“

Yuri practically shoved his brother at this point, and loudly cleared his throat as he prepared to introduce his character. “And MY character is a dragon guy-“ “Dragonborn?” “-Yeah, whatever. He’s a dragonborn warlock and his name is Venom. He likes to kill anybody who gets in his way and he has a strong interest in poison. And for the record he’s about fifty times cooler than Yugo’s character-“ “I can’t imagine what metric you’re using to measure that-“ “Both of you, shut up.”

Dennis looked on in amusement. “Sounds like you’re all good to go! We can get all the stats in later, but I’m not gonna do any combat in this session, so we don’t need to worry about that. Since this is everyone’s first time playing, and my first time DM-ing, we’re gonna start with a pretty simple adventure-“ “So there are going to be dragons, right?” “-Uh. Maybe like one dragon, Yuri. I don’t think you want to fight multiple dragons at once.” “Try me.”

Yuto took this change to elbow Yuri in the ribs, hard. “Stop interrupting all the time.” he mumbled.

“As I was saying… are you ready for… Dungeons and Dragons?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin! Might be a little bit before i get the next chapter out since im actually gonna be making character sheets for all the characters so i dont mess up any of the rolls... theres not gonna be any combat in the next chapter anyway but yknow. I'll also post links to the character sheets in the end notes of each chapter so yall can see 'em. thanks again for readin my fic!
> 
> my tumblr is des-toy.tumblr.com if u wanna see my art or just. other stuff i guess.. have a nice day!


End file.
